Myth and Magic
by Angelwinchester
Summary: Have A nice Day Sequel! Probably should read that first as this picks up 4 months after that .... Updated! Twist and turns time!
1. Chapter 1

Magic and Myth

Have a nice day part 2

By Angel Winchester

Chapter 1

Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did.

Four months after Have a Nice Day……

"Dean! Where the hell are you? We are going to be late, your parent's are meeting us at the Diner in less then an hour and you are still not ready."

"Hold your horses Sammy, I'm almost ready. I don't know why you are so excited for anyway, it's not like we haven't had dinner with then since you found out they were your real parent's or anything."

"It's not that Dean, I just want today to be special is all, I want your parents to know how much I love you okay, try to win them over so I can be the son they always wanted."

"Ha fucking Ha Sammy, very funny. (Dean walks out in a gorgeous black and white suit) There, I'm ready. You happy"

"Very much so, now let's go."

They arrive at the diner at the same time as John and Mary and are all seated together. Mary and Sam had talked a few week's back and had already discussed tonight, in return she talked to John about it and both couldn't be happier that Sam wanted them to be part of the night there son was going to get engaged. Dean had been wondering what Sam was up to for a little over a month now, he at first thought that Sam had been having second thought's about them since they are technically blood, but that thought was gone after that blow job he got in the bathroom at the air port that night. Then he started thinking maybe Sam was having an affair, but that went out the window also, he didn't need to proof to know how much Sam loved him, he showed him every time he had the chance. Then he thought maybe Sam was going to ask him to marry him, but it's been so long he just figured that was wishful thinking, so he's back to square one, that maybe Sam really just doesn't know how to do this whole brothers fucking each other thing.

The four of them are sitting around the table talking about politics and how things are going in each others lives. Sam with his new business, Dean with his new promotion, Mary with her wedding planning business and John with his supernatural what not that he does. Sam isn't sure but he thinks he may be a ghost buster or some shit. Crazy in the head that one is Sam thinks. Sam excuses himself for a minute and goes to look for the Chef to give him the ring to put onto Deans dessert tray. It's going to be under the top, so instead of Deans chocolate soufflé there will be the engagement ring box. Then Sam will get down to business of proposing.

Meanwhile back at the table….

"Mom, I think Sammy wants to leave me?"

"Honey, I really don't think he wants to leave you." She says almost choking; John just looks towards the direction Sam went, hoping that desert got here quickly.

"Well, if he doesn't want to leave me, then there's something else. He's just been so on edge the past two week's; I can't seem to make him happy at all."

"Honey, trust me when I say you make him really happy, as I'm sure he makes you really happy. Trust me again when I say that there is no place he would rather be then with you. Just give him some time; I am sure if there is something bothering him he will let you know in time."

"I really hope your right mama, I just really love him. I can't see life with out him anymore."

"I know honey I know, it will all work out in the end." She smiles at her son just as Sam returns to the table.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing, mom was just telling me she couldn't wait for dessert." Dean blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"It should be here any second Mrs. Winchester." Sam choked out with a smile.

The waiter comes over to the table with 4 covered dishes and placed them in front of everyone. He then proceeds to remove the tops starting with Sams. Under each is a gorgeous chocolate soufflé with whipped cream and strawberries on the tops. Once the waiter get's to Dean's, his hand on the handle Sam's heart starts to pound in his ears and his palms get sweaty. Mary and Johns eyes are wide and Dean is just looking at them all like they are completely and utterly insane. The waiter lift's the top revealing a small black velvet box and Dean's eyes are wide instantly. Sam grabs the box and drops to his knee opening it at the same time. Mary immediately starts to cry and Deans still lost, is this really going on. Why is Sam on his knee and where the hell is his soufflé, just then all he hear's is marry me, "What?" Confusion on Sam's face he ask again, "Dean, will you marry me?"

Dean's emotions finally hit him and start's to cry, answering Sam finally. "Sam you know there is nothing more in the world that I would rather do then to say yes, but are you sure you know what your doing." Sam's face falls to the floor, he couldn't be hearing this correctly, there is no way Dean was telling him no. Mary and John just look at each other like they have no idea who they hell there son is at this moment in time.

"Dean, are you saying you don't want to marry him?"

"No!!!! That is not what I said, (He looks at Sam, who is still on his knee with everyone looking at him) Sam I love you, your are completely and totally out of your fucking mind but I love you. Only thing I meant was, you have no clue what you just got yourself into…YES!!! I will marry you. I love you"


	2. Parents

Chapter 2

Parents!

Disclaimer: I wish the boys were mine, the things I would do to them…. Awe… anyway Read on!

Dean and Sam are sitting in there living room with Dean cuddled into Sam. Sam stroking Dean's hair as they are both watching something on the T.V. both really not paying attention to the program. They were both too wrapped up in one another and waiting patiently for Deans parents to show up so they can discuss the engagement party and what not. Mary had called and talked to Sam earlier in the week and told him she had something she needed to talk to him about but wanted to do it in person and he was not allowed to tell Dean. He hated not telling Dean anything, they had been so open with each other up till this point in there relationship, hell even more so since they found out they were brothers.

Fifteen minutes later the front door opened and in walked Mary carrying a box and John just looking at the boys like you have no clue what you are in for. Dean and Sam jumped off the couch and greeted there parents, Sam taking the box from Mary and noticing what was inside smiled and shook his head.

"If you boys wanted some alone time you should have told us, we could have came buy later on in the evening. O look at that it is evening, what the hell are you two doing just lying around the house." Mary joked with her son and soon to be son-in-law.

"Anything to make you bitch ma." Dean said.

"We both have been doing double shifts all week, we haven't really gotten a chance to see each other a lot Mrs. Winchester, sorry, mom."

"Awe, you don't need to tell me honey, you are allowed to be lazy you work a hard job. Dean however does something I don't like as a career therefore I will yell it him about being lazy all the time." Mary joked out yet again.

Dean looked at his mom and threw his hands up in the air as if to surrender. John grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him outside. This gave Sam and Mary some alone time earlier then they thought would happen.

"So Sam, why don't we have a seat? I know you are wondering what I wanted to talk to you about, and I know it's been killing on you keeping it from Dean."

"Well, now that you mention it. It's just we haven't hid anything from one another and this has been killing me."

"I am glad of that Sam, but I have been hiding something from you two. I wanted to talk to you first because I don't know how Dean will take this or even if he knows about this."

"Okay, now you got my curiosity, and I am scared shitless. So go ahead and blow my mind."

Mary took Sam's hands into hers and started crying. "Honey I know this may come as a shock to you so please don't say anything till I am finished okay."

"Okay" 

"Good, well where to start? When I had Dean I was very young, and after he was born John and I separated for a little while. I was going threw some depression after I had Dean and John and I were always fighting on how to raise him, so I left Dean with his dad and I took off. I know it was very wrong of me Sam; you don't even have to tell me how wrong it was. I was just in a bad place at that time and I didn't know what else to do. Anyway, while I was gone I had gotten addicted to cocaine, and I was really down in the dumps one day and I couldn't get my fix, I was penniless and homeless. I don't want to go into details here so I will just say I was (crying) forced into sex, raped, and ended up pregnant again. Long story short I ended up crawling out of the gutter, I had to for my unborn child, and I went back to John. He had gotten me through my withdrawal and through my pregnancy. We had both decided early on that we would give up the baby, I didn't think I could raise a son that was conceived so brutally and while I was in that place. So after the baby was born we took him to the local church and the found him a great home. A while ago the church alerted me that my son had been searching for me so I told them to send the information, I was ready to be held accountable for my actions, and when nothing ever came of it I had called to find out what was going on with it. I guess what I should be saying is I know you are my son Sam, my real son. (Sam's eyes got wide as hell; she was going to tell him he couldn't be with Dean anymore) I know you love Dean, I am not going to tell you that you can't be with him, and I just want you to know that I know."

Not knowing what to say Sam took his mother into his arms and cried on her shoulder for what seemed like hours. Dean and John and walked into the house and of course Dean thought the worse right away. He rushed over to them and took Sam into his arms and glared at his mother.

"Dean, I'm okay. We just had a little heart to heart. I will be okay; I think I just need to get some air." Sam said as he got up and walked out onto the front porch.

"What did you say to him mom, he better still want to Marry me."

"That boy loves you Dean, you should know that by now. (She winked at him) Now if you don't mind we have a party to plan, so go get your future husband in here so we can go over some stuff."

Dean noticing the wink walked outside to get Sam. When he got out onto the porch he noticed Sam sitting in the swing crying and walked over to him. He got on his knees in front of his lover and took his hands into his and looked up into his eyes. He wiped the tears always quickly and kissed Sam gently.

"What happened in there Sammy?"

"She knows Dean; she knows I'm her son."

"Whoa! She knows, and we are still alive to tell the tale. Wait she doesn't care?"

"No, she doesn't and she didn't lay to me either Dean. She told me everything and how John's not my father. She told me why she gave me up and she still gave us her blessing."

"Wow, I am buying her a fucking car for mothers day." Dean smiled up at this lover as he heard his mother yell from inside the house.

"You two better get your asses in here or you two are paying for the whole damn thing!"


	3. Engagement and Magic!

Chapter 3

Engagement and Magic!

Disclaimer: Nothings mine though I wish it was.

_Thoughts_

_**Visions**_

Dean and Sam were sitting on there couch when Sam got up and ran for the bathroom, just the same as he has for the last two weeks. Dean was starting to get worried, he was watching his lover puke his guts up four or five times a day, not to mention the fatigue and stomach pains. Dean got up from his place on the couch and walked to the bathroom were he found Sam crunched over the toilet relieving himself from his breakfast.

"Dean, I think I may need a Dr. I really can't keep doing this, it hurts and I feel weird."

"What do you mean you feel weird?"

"I mean ever since I bottomed for your ass, no pun intended there, I've been sick as a dog. I'm not saying it's anything bad I'm just saying that I can't handle this pain anymore. I think there is something wrong with me."

"Then I think we should go see a Dr. Mom should be here in a minute anyway I will see if she has any ideas on where we should go."

"Thanks Dean, by the way, could you get me a towel?"

Dean smiled at his lover as he left and went to the cupboard to get a towel for Sam, Sam mean while held his stomach and rubbed it gently. He didn't really understand what was happening to him at the moment but his instincts told him that he would be happy with the results. Mary arrived while Dean was getting the towel and walked to the bathroom with him to see her younger son and her face went white when she saw him.

"Dean honey, could you give us a minute? I would like to talk to Sam alone for a minute."

"Sure mom, I will just be in the kitchen if you need me Sammy."

"I am sure I will be fine, I love you Dean."

"Love you too Sammy."

"Okay Sam, I just have one question for you? Who is the more dominant one in your relationship with Dean?" 

Taken back a little bit Sam hesitated before answering her. "I usually am, but when we got engaged I thought it would be nice to give Dean something of me that he hadn't had yet."

"I thought so, um Sam I think it's time I told you a little bit about your family."

"Okay, now I am scared."

"Listen to me Sam, sometimes the men in our family are born with the chance to have children of there own. Some men in our family are born with telekinesis, and sometimes they are born with the power of vision. Dean hadn't shown and signs of either telekinesis or vision, so therefore I knew he would be one of the few to carry children. Now with that said, vision also comes with the power to be bonded to there partner and to feel symptoms of there pain and such. Do you see where I am going with this Sam?"

"Are you telling me that Dean maybe pregnant?"

"I am telling you that it is possible that one of you are pregnant."

"Well I really can't go to a regular Dr. then if this is true, not saying I don't think you are completely mad or anything."

"I have someone in mind, and I wouldn't think you would take this without a grain of salt Sam. You wouldn't be my son if you did. I will go make a phone call."

Mary grabbed her cell from her pocket and left the bathroom, Sam got up and walked into the kitchen and put his arms around his fiancée. He had a lot to think about right now, one of them could be carrying a child, and there engagement party was only a day away. If it was he who was knocked up, it could be easily hidden seeing as he ran his own business. If it was Dean, they would have to change a lot of things. The only thing that caught Sam off guard was the fact that Mary hadn't told Dean of these things before, knowing that he was gay you think she would have warned him about this unless she never thought Dean would be on the submissive side of his relationship.

"Are you okay Sammy, you look a little flushed."

"Mom is taking care of it; she is making some calls to a Dr. friend of hers to see what's going on with me."

"You're going to be fine Sammy, what ever it is we can get through it together. On that note do you want to postpone the party tomorrow until you are well again?"

"Hell no Dean, we have been preparing for this for weeks and I for one can't wait to show you off to all of my friends."

Mary walked into the room just as Sam kissed his fiancée, "Sam Ellen should be here shortly to take a look at you, and don't worry you can trust her to not let this get out."

"Mom, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Sammy?"

"Dean, honey, I think it's time we had a talk."

A few hours later Dean was still trying to take in everything his mother had told him and Sam was back in the bathroom puking his guts out. Ellen had just come through the front door and was setting up in the spare bedroom for the exams. Mary was comforting Sam in the bathroom until Dean and Ellen were both ready to begin.

"I'm ready when you are Sammy?" Dean said.

"Let's just get this over with."

They walked into the back bedroom and Sam got on the bed and Ellen did her examination, only finding that Sam was in deed not pregnant, which only meant that he was feeling what Dean should be feeling but to make sure Dean got into the bed to under go the examination as well. Once she hooked up the sonogram machine to his belly you could hear the heart beats. Not only was Dean indeed pregnant, but he was pregnant with twins. Sam and Dean just looked at each other, not really knowing what to say to one another. They had talked about adoption to start there family in the future but they never thought they could start there family now, that one of them would be able to carry there children. Sam started to cry and Dean looked him confused. _Was Sam scared of this, did he not want children, and what the hell was he supposed to do if Sam didn't want this._

"Dean, don't feel that way, you know I want this, I am just happy that we can have this. I never thought that this would be possible in a million years. Can you imagine having kids that our ours, twins Dean, I wonder if they will have your gorgeous features."

"As long as they don't have your big ass head, wait how the hell am I going to give birth, it's not like I have the right equipment here."

Mary spoke up first, "You will be able to give birth natural Dean, and your body will know when the time is right and make the right accommodations for such a thing."

"Are you saying I am going to grow a vagina mom, please tell me that is not what you are saying to me?"

"No, but you will grow an opening a day or two before birth. Ellen, why don't we give the boys some time alone?"

With that Ellen and Mary left the boys in the back bedroom to talk, which they did, they talked about there fears, the talked about Dean's job, they talked about buying a new home for there family to grow in. They had never been happier, they never thought anything could go wrong now, they would soon find out that that would not be the case for you must have angst before you had happiness.

_**Dean was on a standard case, staking out a killer in a local bar. They had been following this guy for 6 months and they now finally had him cornered and they were not going to let this asshole get away for nothing. Dean didn't expect his future husband to be in the bar though, wasn't Sam supposed to be meeting a possible partner to help him expand his business today? Sam walked and sat next to there target and Dean cussed under his breath, Sam's new partner was also the man he was sent there to bring in. The large man walked Sam outside and before he even knew what hit him he was knocked unconscious and thrown into the back of an old beat up van. The guy then slammed the doors shut and took off leaving Dean running after them and crying as he saw his life ripped away from him.**_

__Sam woke up screaming, and Dean held on to him as tightly as he could, not knowing why Sam was waking up in this fashion and not really caring, he just didn't want his soon to be husband hurting anymore then he already was. Sam knew he was waking from another nightmare to his fiancée holding him, but he wasn't so sure it was a nightmare anymore, could this be a vision that his mother was talking about and if so he had to make sure that this didn't come true. He would not and could not let his family suffer anything, he would make sure that this didn't come to pass, how he would do this was far beyond him to know. Dean was the cop, Sam was just a coffee maker.


End file.
